Look into the future
by MakeYourPoison
Summary: A god and a girl. Different curses, different choices.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I really love cats!" says a raven haired girl, eyes shining with glee as she looks at the cat behind the window of the pet shop. "Can I get one now?"

"Not now Manami, you will have to wait until your birthday." Her mother smiles with a promise slowly guiding her child away from the window continuing their walk home.

The child returns the smile, holding her mother's promise to her heart. "My birthday will be in a few days, I can't wait!" Manami giggled as she started skipping with her mother's hand in hers.

 _ **The book of life started writing, the fates' started playing and there will be no stopping.**_

Punished, he was being punished for being such a naughty god always playing tricks, pranking and bringing bad luck to humans. After years of being free and careless he was now locked to his true form with the curse of the deity that punished him for all of his mischiefs.

Golden eyes roamed the area thinking how will he be able to get out of the deity's curse. He was bored, the deity is not back yet and his home disguised as a pet shop in human world is currently closed. He watched as some normal cats started to mewl by the window but then ignored them when he heard the back door opening and closing. He decided to walk to the back of the shop to maybe cause some bad luck to the deity who was holding him when he heard a conversation of a child and her mother outside. He rolled his eyes at them continuing his journey.

 _ **They may never meet but the hearts that entwined will forever be bounded by the strings of fate.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Min'na! I'm really new in writing fanfiction. Actually, I'm really new in writing any story at all but my head is about to explode with all stuffs that's why I've started doing it. I hope you guys will like it and I will try to update every week or as soon as I can. I'm also re-reading the story and will have to make minor changes every once in a while. Here's the chapter 2 below. :D**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _As promised, they went back to the pet store to get a cat for her 8_ _th_ _birthday. "Good Morning, Koro-sensei!" greeted Manami as she entered the shop with her Mother._

 _"_ _Good Morning, Manami." A young man with black curly hair greeted her back with an ear splitting grin. "Are you hear to play with the cats again?"_

The girl shake her head to answer the inquiry before running to the kitten's area, "It's my birthday and I'm here to get my own pet cat today!"

Koro smiled at that. "Congratulations and happy birthday! How about I recommend one for you? Is that alright, Sayuri?" He turned back to her mother with a knowing look. The woman smiled and nodded. "Wonderful! Hold on as I get the one from the back." Manami jumped excitedly at that.

A big fluffy white cat was being cradled by Koro when he came back from the back of the store. It was handed directly to Manami, "She's so cute!" giggled the child.

"She's the cutest here and she's only just about four months old." He informed her. "She's very clever and she will protect you from danger."

"Thank you Koro." Sayuri answered when he noticed the meaningful look Koro was giving her. "How about those papers?"

He nodded and was about to start working with the papers behind the counter when he decided to walk back to Manami handing her a gift, "Two charms for you and the cat little girl." He handed two separate bells to her before walking away.

"Thank you and Oh! I will name her Kurumi." Manami answered as she sat on the floor took some ribbons from her pocket to tie the bell with in Kurumi's neck that will act as a collar, the other bell attached to her bracelet. She let the adults talk after that.

 ** _A wish fulfilled to the heart's content._**

He can hear some people entered the store as they greeted the deity in disguise as the store owner. He is trying to pick up some of the conversations when he saw the deity entering the back area of the store so he decided to feign sleep when he sensed a sudden burst of power. Deciding to look up, he saw the deity with a new cat in hand and immediately he knew that it was his creation.

It piqued his interest as the deity rarely uses any of his power when interacting with humans, much more creating a new living thing with no particular reason so he decided to follow and look what's happening outside. What he didn't expect to see is a perfectly normal human girl being handed with the newly created cat and a woman that looks like her mother near her.

More conversations can be heard when he noticed the older woman smiling in his general direction. His eyebrows shot at that, he will definitely ask the deity about it.

About half an hour passed before the company leaves so he decided to walk to the store's receiving area where the deity is. _"Who are they?"_ He mewled as that's the only thing that he can do right now but he know that the deity can understand him perfectly.

He received another grin and an answer, "Didn't you recognize her? She was the shrine maiden on the shrine on top of the mountain. You usually go there to rest after your long day in teasing people and gods back in the days."

Golden cat eyes widen at that. He never knew that the woman marry or has a child, heck he was only a cat for a good 5 years or so and the woman is still a shrine maiden by then. He didn't even know if shrine maidens' are allowed to get married. _"Am I being imprisoned here for that long?"_ Another mewl.

"You still have another 30 years to go Karma, you might even get to see Sayuri's grandchild before you were released. Isn't that nice?" A teasing voice echoed.

The cat rolled his eyes at that. _"What about the girl? Why did you give her your creation and some blessings? Are you even allowed to do that?"_ He inquired following Koro as he prepare some food for the both of them. _"Hey Octopus! Answer me!"_

Koro just looked at him with a blank face. "I don't know what you're talking about, I don't speak cats." Another grin appears at that.

 _"I'm going to scratch that annoying grin from your face someday."_ Karma snorted as he walked back to his bed, _"Stupid Octopus."_

 ** _While waiting has become the other's trait._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Minna~ I know I said that I will update as soon as I can but Fanfiction decided to bug out on me last week. I hope I will be able to upload this story successfully... Anyways, anyone knew how to do a line break here? I would appreciate it if someone can tell.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and I have more in stored for this lovely couple. Will probably start a regular story format next chapter.**

 **Oh! and Assassination classroom is obviously not mine because if it is, I would already have a fleet to sail.**

 ****

 **Chapter 3**

Manami can't help but hug herself as she watched from her bedroom window as the top of the mountain get engulfed with a flame like an erupting volcano, its fire burning through the night. Sirens from the passing fire trucks and ambulance can be heard all through the town.

People from around town decided to help out as much as they could to make sure that the fire will not scatter through the woods as it will destroy the mountain and may affect the school and some other establishments nearby.

Deciding that it's too depressing to watch, she decided to close her curtains when she saw figures from the mountain top. Her eyes widened as some winged creatures emerged from the flame blasting thru the sky. She was about to scream for her mother when she felt a tug from her Pajama pants, the now two year old Kurumi is trying to get her attention.

She picks up the feline and when she looks back at the fire, the figures weren't there anymore and the flames are dying faster now. Kurumi mewled at her and snuggled to her chest. Thinking the cat was distressed due to the fire, she closed the curtains completely and sleeps with Kurumi besides her.

 ** _The message has been delivered and unknowingly received._**

Koro went back to the store late at night to see Karma watching by the store window. He can tell from the cat's position that he knew.

Karma looked back at him immediately jumping from his spot by the window to the table, _"What's happening outside? I can sense some demonic aura from here"_ the cat inquired.

The god shifted to his true form and slouched on the nearby couch with his toga in shreds, legs sprawled all over the couch to the floor looking exhausted "Nurufufu~ Nothing much, just some bunch of naughty imps playing fire on the mountain shrine."

 _"Some bunch of imps and you're down on your knees, you're getting old Octopus."_ Karma snickered.

Koro's round face turn red with annoyance "Say that again, Garfield. You know that those are not just some imps." He retorted, "Looks like we will have more visitors tomorrow." He sighed.

 _"If you release, maybe I can help you with that."_ Karma jumped down from the table grinning widely. _"But no, you're stubborn enough to let me be like this for years. I hope you enjoy fending them off with your balding head and aching bones."_

"Laugh now boy, I'm sure you'll love our visitor tomorrow." Koro called out.

 ** _A reply is being fabricated._**


	4. Chapter 4

**And it's up! Thank you for the support Minna~ I will do my best every updates though I can't promise that this story will be a short one. We're now in Chapter 4 and we still have looooong way to go. Hurray for my lots and lots of fillers (that's what I think they are).**

Let me know what you think about the (not so) new characters mentioned below.

Also, Karma is very hard to keep in character. He's very much of a challenge. Thank you to those authors (I've read all Karmanami stories here and in AO3, I'm a fan, not even hiding it. Sorry... NOT) that made it looks so easy even if it's not. I salute you.

 **Disclaimer: This is not.. I repeat Assassination classroom is not mine. Sadly.**

 **Chapter 4**

It's been a week since the fire incident, a week pacing and thinking inside her room about what she saw, a week of staying awake at night when Manami told her mother about the figures that she saw emerging from the flames only to be told that it was just her imagination. Disappointed as she was that her mother did not believe her, it only ignited the curious side of her to look for a clue to find out more about what she saw that night.

It did not even took her half an hour to reach the mountain on a busy Saturday morning and with her mother currently out of town until the afternoon, she still have plenty of time. She started trekking the mountain when she felt someone looking at her. Looking left and right, she saw nothing and was about to start walking again when she felt a tug at her hair. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" A voice of a boy startled her.

Manami tried to remove his grip from her hair when something came out from her back scaring the boy, creating an escape for her. She was able to remove his hair when she saw a boy about her age with strawberry blonde hair holding his arms, wincing and that's when she noticed Kurumi glaring at the boy. "Oh my! Kurumi what did you do?" She scrambled to get some bandages and alcohol from her backpack. "Are you okay?" she inquired reaching for the boy's arm.

"I just asked you what are you doing here and you let your cat attack me! Atrocious!" exclaimed the boy as he watches her wrap a bandage around his arm. "I'll do that, you'll only hurt me more." He said as he took the bandage from her.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry but you're the one who pulled my hair in the first place and I didn't know that my cat is inside my bag but I'm really, really sorry." Manami apologized while bowing her head furiously, Kurumi sitting beside her feet.

"Are you saying that it's my fault? You're the one who's trespassing." Barry, she named him in her head after the strawberry from a certain movie because of his hair color and because she didn't know his name yet, glared at her.

"I don't think I'm trespassing, I didn't know that it's a private property." She bowed down again.

"It's not." The boy answered, "Well not anymore. It was bought by my father and I'm trying to find out why." He looked inspected his arm, "What about you? What's your business here?"

"I'm trying to find out what's up there." Manami answered pointing up the mountain. "I think I saw some weird things during the fire that's why I came here to find out what are those."

"What things?" He asked pointedly looking at her.

LinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreak

Karma let out a curse a few times that day but unfortunately for his subdued ability, nothing happens to the god that sealed him to his current form… yet. The god is leaving him to attend meetings a couple of times that week already. Being alone is nice; being kept in the dark is another but being with the fox spirit in charge of guarding the store, guarding him is a different kind of annoying.

He tried running, crawling, growling, and almost begging but his current fox guardian Irina just won't leave him alone. She's watching while he's eating, bathing and even when he's sleeping and it's really starting to become creepy.

He knows to himself that he will not be getting anywhere without the fox sniffing on his tail so he decided to watch the fishes on the store while waiting instead. He watches as the fishes swam around their tanks when he noticed that the fox took on her human form, probably tired in playing cat and mouse with him.

Shining blonde curly locks hang around her face with foreign features. The hound probably discovered her from another country. He watches her as she sat in on the stool behind the counter, long leg crossed over the other while she examines her long nails for any dirt or damage. At first glance, she looked like a rich heiress waiting for her hair to be done but not with the fox ears showing on top of her head.

Karma snickered at the slight appearance slip up. _"Hey old hag, your ears are showing."_ He decided to play his cards.

Irina glared at the snickering cat by the window. "Who are you calling old hag, Kitty-cat?" She retorted.

 _"Well it's just you and me here, want to bet who am I calling an old hag?"_ came his answer. _"You can't even maintain your human form, sign of aging?"_ Irina is slowly starting to get annoyed from Karma's comment so she decided to fix her ear. _"Aww, is the fox getting shy now? You even followed me all the time, why the change of heart now?"_ Came another teasing.

"Don't get your tails' up boy; I'm only doing this for Karasuma." She answered deciding to ignore his previous comment about her age.

 _"You mean the hound? You got the hots for the hound?"_ Karma whistled. _"A fox and a dog, I wonder what monster of a child your offspring will be."_ Karma went near her, slowly building some tactics to get her warmed up to him.

"What a low blow that is child though offspring will be far away from this timeline as he's still as cold as ice." Irina pouted.

Karma let off a chuckle as he couldn't agree more to the woman in front of her. Positioning himself at the counter, he went for a kill. _"Who would know, maybe he's out there somewhere with his icy nose on someone else's buttocks."_ He can see Irina's eyes flaring at the thought deciding to add more fuel to the fire. _"He seems so arctic but he looks like a warm blooded animal to me."_

Irina's pout rage turns to a sigh. "I highly doubt that, with all the preparations they've been going through for that new celestial school Koro is about to start I don't think someone will even get a chance to get into his pants."

 _"Celestial school?"_ Karma's curiosity skyrocketed at that.

"You don't know yet? Are you that weak to not feel it? Death is apparently angry for whatever reason that he is releasing waves of monsters from time to time that they needed to train some Celestials to fend them off and stop him causing havoc. I mean why they would send a bunch of kids to do something they should have done a long time ago." Irina nonchalantly commented and suddenly, the gears in his head are now working.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** AssClass is not mine and I'm sad.

Thank you for the reviews and support! Love lots xox

I'm having trouble differentiating the two characters this chapter but it will get better I promise. I just need the reason first. LOL

And yes, this may seemed a little rushed.

 **Chapter 5**

The two children, Manami and the strawberry blonde boy, with Kurumi following closely behind them are still walking to where the fire started few moons back. They decided to go up walking inside the forest rather than walking the path to avoid unnecessary encounter with anyone else.

The boy slightly turned back to meet her eyes. "So you're saying that you saw those winged creatures from your bedroom window?" He asked for the nth time that day, Manami sighing and giving a slight nod every time he asked. "You're living far away from here. If what you saw is true then it would be three or even four times larger. You know that, right?"

"Yes but I know what I saw" She said trying to catch her breath. The path they took gets steeper and steeper. "The fire is so big at that time but I was able to see them. It looks like they are escaping from the fire." She added.

The boy nodded once again as he listened to her story. He knew what she saw but not exactly what they are. Their family, more specifically his father was publicly well known as the chairman of Kunigigaoka middle school but no one knows that behind his success was a treasure that brings luck and fortune to anyone who possesses it.

Being exposed to what the said treasure, he did have an encounter or two with creatures who want to have it for themselves and as cautious as his father was, he was being trained to protect their family treasure but of course there's no way he's telling that to the girl who apparently saw some too.

They both went silent as they continue their journey until he noticed something that stopped him from his tracks. He looked around them then looked back to see his exhausted companion and that confirm his suspicions. "We are being played at." He declared while taking some rocks from the ground and started throwing everywhere, confusion can be seen from Manami's face as he did so. "We already walk passed that tree three times now."

Her eyes widened at realization as she remembered leaning on the same tree before. "What do you mean we're being played at?" She picked Kurumi from the ground.

More rocks were thrown around them when he breathed. "That means there's something up there that someone is not allowing us to see. If you notice, the fire was big that time. Big enough that it can eat up half if not the whole mountain and considering the time we already consumed in walking from the bottom, we should only be a quarter from the top by now and I can't see any part of the mountain burned."

Another realization dawned at her. She tried looking around, hugging Kurumi more as she did so. "Who can be capable in doing something like this?"

"You are saying about seeing some winged creatures that night." He threw another rock, this time it hit something that sounds like a metal. He went near it and saw a metal rod with the tip glowing with blue flames sticking up the ground and suddenly recognized what it is. He signaled her to come over and shown his discovery. "The question that you should be asking now is what they are." He pulled the rod from the ground with that.

Parts of the scenery parted like a hologram being interrupted. Manami stared in awe as the boy stood up pocketing the rod. They walked into the parted space and continued their journey. "If that is like an illusion, why are we ending up in the same area if we are only going straight?" she questioned. "Is that magic?" Another smile followed.

The boy scowled at hers smiling carelessly just after what she witnessed. "It's not magic. I can't explain it just yet since I'm new to these things too but I learned that illusions are more like a small scale power or as you said, magic, and can be avoided by contradicting its purpose. Take what happened to us for example, when an illusion was created it must be done for us to make turns or go around or follow a path that is almost the same if they really don't want us to find out what's behind the illusions and we will be able to go out easily because as you said we are only going one way and that is upwards. In this case, we are in a forest where there are many variables and illusions like the land above and the ground below as well as bugs and animals that's why this spirit rod is needed" He easily explained.

"Wow, you know a lot of things uhmmm.. Sorry I'm calling you Barry in my mind but what's your name again?" She apologized for the nth time already. "Manami Okuda" She offered her hand.

The boy narrowed his eyes on her the nth time that day too but shook her hand anyway. "Gakushuu Asano. Where in hell did you get that name?"

"Well you look like the strawberry in that cartoon movie that I recently watched, something about talking foods." She panicked not wanting to discuss where she got the name "What are spirit rods anyway?"

She asked successfully changing the subject as Gakushuu sighed. "That is a lesson for another time…" He was about to add some insults but decided against it playing it nice for the girl knowing that there are currently more pressing matters. "You seemed too calmed about this whole ordeal."

Sensing the suspicious tone, she quickly answered, "My mother is always telling me that there is a greater force beyond us humans. Force that can only be understood by acceptance, that's why I'm curious why she did not believe what I saw." She looked down sadly, more disappointed that her mother of all people did not believe her. "Mom told me stories that she used to see those creatures and more when she was young. She used to be a shrine maiden you know."

Gakushuu stopped on his tracks at that, "What shrine?" He asked quietly.

"Water shrine, I don't know where that is though." She answered not noticing the calculating gaze of her companion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **Another note:** I was thinking something to put here earlier but I can't remember now.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** A short chapter to go by. This story may get a little darker than initially intended but I will try to make it worth it.

I also have to call everyone by their first names in my narration for uniformity purpose but I know everyone likes calling Asano(the son), Asano. Karma will give you justice (not Kimura) to that on the future chapters. XD

I also do not have any cover for this book yet but I might add one soon.

 **Disclaimer:** Assassination classroom is unfortunately not mine.

 **Chapter 6**

The remainder of their travel went uneventful. They reached the top before noon even with the spirit rod incident entering what looks like a burned down gate. There is burned debris everywhere but what's odd about it is only the building was taken down but the trees and plants around the area were unharmed.

Gakushuu strolled the area leaving Manami looking like she's about to cry at the sight thinking that he didn't need to comfort a crying girl, he's not good at it anyways. Walking to the right side area, he calculated the angle of the boundary that was burned then follows the boundary. He walked to the sidelines seeing a small burned building the size of a one story house.

He continued his investigation until he saw the supposed back of the building noticing how big the building was. As he was still walking around the area, the burn got darker and darker like it was scorched in purpose. Not removing his eye from the boundary of the burned and unburned are, he made another mental calculation before he decided to follow the darker burns.

Checking the center and the darkest area he saw so far, only ashes can be seen but there are some traces or burned and destroyed rocks everywhere. He removed the stones only, covering his nose with his arm as dark ashes started rising from below. Peering over the deep hole below him, he finally recognized that it was a well and that made him more confused as why would someone started fire on the well.

 _"_ _They probably wanted to make sure that there will be no source of water to bring down the fire."_ Gakushuu tried reasoning things in his mind. Walking back to the boundary, he noticed that it was not too far away from the burned well but the burn stops there as well.

Following the boundary once again, he already calculated in his mind that the boundary goes in a perfect circle around the burned down establishment, or a burned down shrine for that matter. He can only remember bits of it but he knows he's been there before. A shrine that always has a cool breeze of wind, trees perfectly lined from the bottom to top, well with sparkling clear water, the wishing tablets near the gates and the huge bell directly the opposite side of the well which he didn't saw from his earlier excursion.

For some reason, he's feeling uncomfortable like he's missing something. He tried to rack his brains for any details that he might have forgotten about the whole situation. Not used to feeling that there is something that is missing, he noticed that it is too quiet. No, very quiet. No birds chipping, no sound of grasses and trees dancing thru the winds, no cat mewling, no girl whining… his eyes widened. He's already near the burned down gates but the girl is nowhere to be found. He run this time not minding the breaking woods cracking at his feet making his shoes even more dirtier with ashes.

Gasping for air, he saw her muddled sitting down behind a huge tree near the gate with her back facing the tree, forehead on her knees, hands above her head like she's protecting it from something falling from above and crying. Thinking that the girl was just sad and traumatized for seeing what happened to the place, he sat infront of her noticing Kurumi a few feet away from them on her guard like a lookout. "Hey, little girl" He tried calling out not expecting the chill on his spine when she whispered.

"I saw it… I saw what happened here."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Am I doing it right? LOL This chapter is a little longer, I think? I'm not even half way through this story but my brain is feeding me another story for (Itona and Ritsu. Not an actual pairing but something near) but I don't want to rush this story as much as possible.

I hope you like this chapter, we are almost at chapter 10 and there will be introductions of class 3-E on later chapters so we still have a long way to go and oh, please tell me if it's confusing or if I'm getting to fast or if there's something I missed or if there's too much information because sometimes I felt there is. And also the grammar slips, that will definitely help and is greatly appreciated.

 **Disclaimer:** Assassination classroom is not mine or yours so let's cry together.

 **Chapter 7**

It took Gakushuu half an hour to calm Manami down. They decided to go down the river for her to cool down a bit; the eerie atmosphere on the mountain top is too much for the both of them. Manami is still shaking but she forced herself to tell what she saw.

"It's frightening… what I saw." She started choking out every few words but decided to swallow it all as she took a deep breath. "It was suddenly dark when I went past the gate. It was dark and wet everywhere. I look down below and see something scarier below. It was like… another world directly from my feet with dark clouds and red lightning. I cannot control my body but it felt like I'm flying."

Manami looked up seeing the boy besides her listening intently. She knows it's hard for someone to believe what she saw but she just has to say it before she went crazy with the sudden burst of memories. "It feels like I was inside of someone else's body."

She sighed once again continuing her story. "Suddenly I was standing in front of a shrine, it was beautiful and cold that night with the full moon shining from above but it looks a little small from what I saw. "Then I started to…" tears started falling down again. "I started to destroy everything. I looked back and saw two huge creatures putting down the gate and started melting a huge bell. I felt myself being dragged, I wanted to stop them but I can't… I can't move or talk or stop myself. All I can do is to let myself burn down the shrine."

"I went inside as the flames erupted from my feet burning through the wooden floors eating up the whole place. I can remember scanning the place, like I'm looking for something. The two other creatures went with me inside and started to look too." Manami bit her lip as she tries to remember every detail. "One of them, it's big and red with large wings like the other one but this one has three horns one on the forehead and the other two on the sides of its head. He saw something below the shrine… it has something like seals all around a huge box. He tried to open it but he can't because of those seals so he decided to drag it outside. The other one with two horns saw something too… he took it. It's like a photo frame but I weren't able to see the picture on it."

She saw Gakushuu with his left hand fisted in front of his mouth as he tries to hide himself biting his thumbnail. She knew she was anxious like him so she decided to continue. "The two horned creature says something. I don't know why but I understood what he says and it told me that she's not there. Then they started… screeching"

"A loud bang was heard from the outside so I decided to check it out when the three horned creature got knocked off the ground sending it back to the burning shrine. I looked in front and saw another…. Bald yellow creature with lots of feet? Like a huge octopus with a ball for a head and it's wearing white robe. It's fast as it took the sealed box from the ground and set it to his feet. He opened the box and came out a blood red scythe."

She can see Gakushuu now petting Kurumi but still listening intently. "The next thing I know, we were fighting the yellow creature and managed to steal the scythe back from him then we flew away and he's trying to catch us." She paused as the scene started to fade away "I was holding the scythe and there's something below around the shrine but the fire didn't get to the forest. It stays there as it finished the remaining building. It's like inside a snow globe but with fire and ashes. I managed to dodge the attacks of the yellow creature but he managed to hit my back while I'm flying. It's weird but I didn't feel any pain but my body screams and…" Her eyes widened as she remembers an important detail "I dropped the scythe not too far away from here."

Karma is really having a good day. He was able to trick the fox guarding him with his illusion. He snickered of the thought of Irina being distracted with an imaginary Karasuma created by his elementary level magic. He doesn't want to admit it to himself but he knows that it's a lame low level magic but considering his current situation, it's the best that he can do.

Hopping off the roofs, running on top of the walls, jumping from house to house even vehicle to vehicle as he followed the trail of the demonic aura lingering through the air and avoiding humans at the same time. He sniffed to make sure of the path to follow; demonic presence makes his stomach growl.

He reached the base of the mountain with two things in mind, first is the thick miasma gathering all around the mountain which is odd since he is really sure that there's a shrine up that mountain and second is some divine force near the mountain. He felt suffocated with the clashing waves of dark and divine power.

Shaking the feeling off, he went up the mountain still following the stench of demons. He jumped from trees to trees until he heard some rustling down below. "I know it's around here somewhere." A voice can be heard from a distance.

Karma crouched and tried to hear more using his hyper hearing abilities. He heard more rustling, counting the steps from his mind. _One, two kids and a cat,_ He followed them to confirm this and saw Sayuri's child with her cat given by Koro following her and a boy. _Looks like she found herself a boyfriend,_ he grinned at that.

"Why do you think it's still here? We also can't say for sure that what you saw is real. Someone already tried to deceive us using those spirit rods. Your visions can be implanted as well." The boy said, Karma listened as he follows noticing that whatever they're looking for is near the center of miasma as the dark mist started to get thicker and thicker.

He is still following the party when the white cat walking below suddenly can't walk anymore. It looks like she can't take the miasma pretty well. The two kids being engaged in their conversation didn't notice that the cat is not following anymore. Another sly grin appeared across Karma's face, _the less the better,_ he thought.

After a few more minutes of walking, the girl finally noticed that her cat is missing. She panicked but was calmed down by the boy then he told him that he will go back to look and for her to stay until he came back. _How sweet,_ Karma snorted. He decided to leave the girl when he noticed that she started walking again and for some reason, he was not surprised to see her. Both of them are being drawn to the center of miasma.

After few more minutes of walking, Karma saw what is drawing out the miasma and he knows it's his way out of his bond, the saeclum scythe. The only thing that can cut down the divine bond that was blessed, or curse for his matter, to him when he was captured for being such a mischievous god. It also cut a hole to the other side making the miasma leak around the mountain.

He was surprised when the girl saw and approach scythe which is supposed to be visible only in mortal eyes. He saw her touch the scythe which did not react to her violently as he was expecting. A rustle came from the plants ahead of them thinking it was the boy coming back from getting the cat but a voice of another called out. "Manami?"

"Mom?"

 **tbc**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I have limited time doing this but I am hoping to release the next chapter sooner. This is a rushed chapter, yes. I have to work overtime for a good three weeks now that I were not able to play much games. I was kicked out of my Family (clan/guild?) for not being active but I don't want you guys to forget much of this story while waiting so here goes.

 **Disclaimer:** AssClass or Karma or Manami is not mine. The story is though, please enjoy!

 **Chapter 8**

Karma watched from his branch on top of the tree as the girl approached the woman in front of her. He knew first hand that this woman is not the girls' mother. The scythe already opened a hole to the other side making some entities leak out and that includes the woman posing as Sayuri. _Doppelganger,_ Karma thought as he licked his fang. "What are you doing here, sweetie?" The woman asked smiling sickeningly sweet.

The girl took a few steps then suddenly retreated back. "You're not mom, are you?" She breathed, nervously and slowly walking backwards. _So she noticed._

The woman tilted her head; Karma knows that it will only take a few minutes before the spirit turn back to her original form so he decided to take action. He jumped from the tree effectively startling the already nervous girl. He looked ahead and saw the woman's body slightly turning black, her eyes becoming hollow as more miasma was released thru the air. "Are you afraid, Child? You don't have to be afraid. I can be your mom. It took me hours to recreate her image but I can do it again." _Hours? Then it means she was around this area for this spirit to copy her_. The woman turned completely like a shadow with human like form, just no color, no image, no nothing but a shadow. "I can be anything." The shadow offered.

Karma advanced to the shadow with the intention to end it sooner. _"Man, you're disgusting. Waiting here for a human you can possess, immediately making a move on a girl the moment you saw one."_ He snickered as he looked back seeing the girl who is now looking back at him. _"Can you hear me girl?"_ She nodded. _She probably inhaled more miasma that she should have_. "Run" He said but the girl shook her head making his eyes roll.

The shadow advanced too and was about to attack but Karma acted faster immediately ending the doppelganger with a slash of his claw enhanced by his divine power. He knew he wouldn't last long using his spirit power with the current level of miasma in the atmosphere but he needed to ended this fast. He walked to the scythe but it just shoots him lightning at about 3 meters distance and he knows he would be toast if he decided to walk nearer _._

 _"_ _I saved your life."_ He started walking around the scythe, _"Now it's for you to save mine."_ He stops in front of the girl. She was still shocked, he knows and he has to make it to his advantage. He needed to manipulate her to his will before something came up again.

"What are you?" The girl looks like she was about to cry. "Are you a demon? Are you the same as that… that thing before? Are you here to deceive me too?"

 _Bingo!_ He almost grinned but decided against it, looks like he needed to gain the girls' trust first. _"I'm a god trapped in this form. Another god decided to play tricks on me wanting to see me suffer making me… this."_ He decided to increase his acting up by a notch by lowering his body down to the ground, tilting his head while looking up at her. _"I'm just a minor god you see. A minor fortune god not too far away from here but I'm gaining more popularity than a certain high god."_ He snarled at the thought of Koro sealing him to his form. _"He became jealous of that. He likes to be the center of attention you see that's why he sealed me in this form. I am once a powerful god but not as powerful as him."_

She's breaking and he knew it, he just have to push the right buttons. _"He is one awful god. He's even trying to feed me rats, to hurt me if only I wasn't fast enough to run away from him I don't know what would happen to me in this form. He knew that I wouldn't die as I am an immortal one like him but he knows how much it would hurt too."_ Karma sighed standing in his four feet walking around the girl to lure her more. _"But you can help me get out; you can help me escape this form."_

The girl is shaking, like she's about to pass out anytime but she decided to hold his ground. If she's afraid, she's doing a great job hiding it. "How?", She managed to breathe out.

Karma grinned behind her as he sneakily made his way around her passing in between her and the scythe. He positioned himself in front of her once again. _"You can use that,"_ He motioned his head to the scythe. _"That's a demon's scythe so I can't touch it directly else I'll die. You saw it shooting at me earlier right?"_ She nodded at him once again _. "I need you to wield the scythe at me. That should break the barrier around this form."_

She eyed him doubtfully. "Is it really that easy to break your seal?"

He nodded. _"As easy as it may sound but it is the way to break it but finding that scythe is not. It was supposed to be locked and guarded by Celestial spirits but it's just sitting out here. I guess my luck just won't run out that easily for me to see it here and with you nonetheless."_ Almost there _"You will also have to do it now, more spirits will come out from the hole and I cannot fight all of them… not in this form anyways."_

He's running out of reasoning but he got her there. "You can destroy them once you're back in your god form, is that right?" He nodded "Then I will do it. Please make this town a normal one again." He smirked as he saw her walking to the scythe. She hold it with her two hands and was about to pull up when three deathly screech sounded not too far away. A loud thump resonated thru the ground as they saw three horned creature emerging from the woods with a woman in one of the creature's arms. Karma's eyes widened as he saw the woman they have with them and this time, he knows he is looking at the real one. "Mom!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** So I am targeting to do a weekly update. Preferably every Sunday since I am free every Sundays but I needed to get this chapter out of my head now, that and I got inspired with the reviews I am receiving. Thank you so much, Minna!

 **wecrazybesties4lyf -** Sorry, had to do cliffies though I hate it myself too. No worries though, this will have Karmanami justice in the future. I've also read your Karmanami stories before and I loved them, never left a review though as I'm doing quick reading while at work. I'm a sneaky person, lol.

 **darkprincess328** \- Thank you and I will! Read your Thursday and it's hilarious. The Virtuoso's that is, will leave a review for that and the sequel as soon as I can too.

 **Guest** \- Thank you for your support! You've been sending me love in almost every chapter. I hope you like this one as well and if you can add a name that would be great so I will know that it's you. The comments are kind of a giveaway though. XD

Anyways, enjoy Minna and Assassination classroom is not mine. I don't have a cover photo yet so if you have an offer or suggestion, I will gladly take it and upload it to my work.

 **Chapter 9**

Manami was about to cry out when she saw her mother when a hand shot out from the back covering her mouth effectively shutting her up dragging her behind a large tree. She was struggling from her captor's grasp dropping the scythe which as unknowingly dragged with her. "Shush, you don't want them to see us." She calmed down a bit when she heard a familiar voice whispered.

She was instantly released and they immediately peaked from behind the tree to see one of the three creatures stomping to the ground making the hole bigger. Sayuri's sleeping form is still being held by one of them. Manami wanted to jump to her mother but Gakushuu stopped her. "My mother is there." She pointed out but he only answered by shaking his head. They both know that they are no match to these creatures.

The three were bigger than expected. Almost half of the tallest trees making them wonder why there's no commotion from the people from the town yet as creatures as big as them are easy to sight from the mountains.

After few more stomps, the two horned creature successfully enlarged the hole from the ground. It looked back to his companions and motions them to go. The one holding Sayuri with big golden horn came in first immediately followed by the three horned creature. The two horned is still scanning the area but decided to jump too.

That's when she runs, run as fast as she can. She doesn't have a plan but she knew she has to follow them. She has to save her mother if no one else will. Adrenaline rushed through so she takes a leap landing on the hole, almost on the hole but it closed even before her feet touches the ground and that's when she breaks.

Her cries can be heard through the forest, she tried punching and clawing the dirt but it won't open up. The miasma is now starting to clear up but her head is still clouded, she's still confused. She watched her mother being taken away but she cannot do anything. She didn't have any idea on what was happening.

She felt Gakushuu appeared behind her and a cat's mewl worked through her desperate side. Looking back, she saw Kurumi being held by Gakushuu. She remembered the cat and looked around the area to see the black cat just standing near the tree where they hid earlier. She run back to their hiding spot reclaiming the scythe then rounded back to see the black cat on the same position. "I will release you if you promise that you will save mom." She sobbed.

The black cat grinned at her and nodded. She can feel the looks coming from his boy companion but she just wanted to get her mother back. She witnessed what happened to the shrine above, encountered a spirit posing as her mother, talked to a god and witnessed her real mother being taken away. She never felt despair, confusion and helplessness at the same time… just now.

Holding the scythe over her head, she took a deep breath. Not sure how it has to be done, she slashed through the cat. Her actions did not hurt the cat like she initially thought but some sort of barrier broke. The cat was surrounded by the frosted barrier for a minute until it disappeared with a sound of a bell. Blinding lights came rushing with a huge force sending Manami and Gakushuu back a little covering their eyes in the process.

Both of them opened their eyes to a red haired teenager with piercing gold eyes, Cheshire cat grin and ghostly pale skin. He is wearing black robe with white shirt underneath with the left half tucked in his pants, half loose. The red head stretched out testing his body while he's on it. "Feels good to be back." He grinned.

Gakushuu snapped out from his shock, carefully eyeing the guy in front of them. "Who are you?" He was about to answer when Manami piped in. "You will help be right? You will bring my mom back."

Another grin spreads out. "Since you helped me let me tell you who I really am. The name's Karma." He took her hand kissing the back of it in the process. "The god of misfortune and bad luck," he let out a smirk this time releasing her hand to put it on the back of his head. "And no little girl there's no helping your mom anymore. Once she crossed the gate there's no way for her to go back… alive so if I were you go on with your like and move on without her."

Manami falls to her knees. "But you said you will help me. You said you are a powerful and immortal god." Tears started to fall again.

Karma rolled his eyes at her, "heh~ humans are so naïve aren't they. You told them one thing and they will believe you because they do not know anything. Of course I am powerful and immortal but that place will kill me. If you released me before they entered that place I can defeat them here no problem but you decided to take your precious little time to do it so that's not my problem anymore." He tried picking up the scythe but it once again reacted to him violently. "See, that's an example. It's a cursed weapon from there and I am not allowed to touch one… Not yet anyways." He went down to her and whispered to her ears. "So please do me a favor and keep it for me until I can use it. You don't have much of a choice now anyways."

He stood back up looking Gakushuu in the eyes. "She will be punished but she will not be alone. A curse will be delivered in a few, receive it well boy." He smirked. "Anyways, as much as I would love to stay and chat I will need to go now. I don't want to get captured again." He let out a grin this time and suddenly disappeared leaving 2 bewildered children on his wake.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a very short chapter just to get by. I've experienced an honest block. Like I'm almost done with chapter 10 but decided that I don't like it and it's getting way too dark so I've deleted the whole chapter and I would say that I like this one better.**

 **Thank you once again for the feedback and support.**

 **Wecrazybesties4lyf -** I just read your "RAINY BATTLES" and it was lit. I wanted to bash my head on my office table just to prevent myself from squealing. Will drop a review in a while.

 **CodeAnime -** Your new name is honestly reminding me of something or someone from tumblr which I also follor for Karmanami posts. I can't remember the exact name though but anyways, I hope you will like this one too. I just noticed that I can reply to your review though I'm not sure if you will be able to see that since you don't have an account so I'll continue sending a shoutout from time to time.

Love lots everyone. Will keep you updated! :D

 **Chapter 10**

A big black wolf dog arrived at the scene and even his cold demeanor almost shattered seeing the raven haired girl weeping on the ground, a white spirit cat on the brink of death just a few meters away from her and a strawberry blonde haired boy staring on the ground.

Whatever happened to them is not something that should have been experienced by mere kids. He arrived too late but he has to finish what they started for their plans to succeed. He should've brought Irina to handle the kids even he's not sure if she can handle them.

A pack of wolves arrived a few minutes before him and one by one, they transformed into their human forms for them to gain the children's trust.

"Commander Karasuma! What are we going to do with these kids?" One of his men inquired.

Karasuma signaled his men to proceed with the clean up and he walked up to the kids himself. The boy noticed his appearance and positioned himself in front of the still crying girl. "Gakushuu Asano, I believe you owe me an explanation as to why you are here and not where your father instructed you to be?" Seeing Gakushuu's form wavered, he let out a loud sigh. "Walk her home, we'll take the cat."

"No." He answered but refusing to make an eye contact with Karasuma who is now walking away from the two. "They took her mother away."

Karasuma suddenly stopped in his tracks looking back at the girl. He blinked back any unnecessary emotions be it grief or pity for her lost and decided to walk back now getting past at Gakushuu and kneeling down in front of the girl. "I believe you are Manami then." He was greeted by her blood shot puffy eyes, her purple iris darker than the last time he saw her and her face is red with all the crying and her tears just won't stop coming. He patted her head, "Someone was taken away from you by force but you have to endure the pain. More will come in your way. You will be cursed and you will be blessed but remember, this is not the end."

He stood letting Manami take in his words. He knows how much it hurts to lose someone important and like him, she has to endure it. The world seems to stop as he give her his wisdom then he realized that his team stopped working to watch them. A vein popped on his forehead, "What do you think you're doing standing there? Move!" He barked as he walked back to make sure that the area will be secured and the miasma will be cleared, he stopped besides Gakushuu who was still frozen looking at the ground. "Take her back to your place. Your mother will be delighted if you will bring her a daughter. Dress her, name her and make her your family. Protect her as that is the best that YOU can do for now. Let us adults handle the rest."

Gakushuu straightened himself and held his chin high even if he is still shaking with the overwhelming emotions brewing inside of him after all what happened. His eyes are red with unshed tears when he looked back at Karasuma. "Sir Yes, sir."

And with that, Karasuma nodded and proceed with the clean up. Gakushuu picked up Kurumi on the ground and took her to Manami. She carefully took her from his arms and stood from the ground swallowing her remaining sobs. Her once bright purple irises becoming dull as each second pass.

Karma whistled as he strolled through the town memorizing each and every corner of the place he took shelter in a while. This is certainly a good day for him, seeing the scythe with his own eyes, breaking free from his curse. It is only a matter of time before he is captured once again and he has to make the most of it.

After making his rounds, he tucked his hands inside his pockets and blend in with the crowd of humans and taking the bus to go out of the town without as much as a glance on the place he will abandon for years to come. If only he looked back, he would see the ear splitting grin he hate so much.

It's been five years since she last went to the mountain. All this time she was training herself, studying and learning all that she could to make sure that what happened to her mother will not happen again to anyone she holds dear. She has been waiting for this all her life. A chance of knowing the whole truth of her mother's disappearance and revenge to the god that deceives her.

Her raven locks now bounded in braids swayed as she raised her right hand to fix her glasees, her hand extending to her companion on her left side. She smiled as her companion mewled back as it evaporates to the air marking her arm a white bell tattoo "Let's go ne? Kurumi."

The end... of the first arc. LOL!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi Everyone! I'll start this off with a warning. Don't expect that much as this is a super short chapter, no honestly. I'm too tired doing overtimes right now. I'll try to work on it on the weekends. Also, I did took a rest from this story as I'm having little to none inspiration right now.

I did a one shot though, for a refresher but it didn't work that much. You can check it out on my page, it's a RioxAsano oneshot. Some are even asking for sequels. The format is different though, it's in POV as you know Rio is like everyone's spirit animal. LOL.

Anyways, thanks again for the love and reviews. I'll post a more exciting chapter the next. I just need this to bridge the two arcs. Here ya go~

 **Chapter 11**

Manami arrived on top without a sweat considering all the training she had done. Chin up, proud eyes behind her glasses, neat braids and Kunigigaoka uniform tucked properly she stood before the barrier. Outside, the school has a façade of an old worn down building which is a very odd choice since the fire that took place in the very same place only happened five years ago but the building looks around more than ten, twenty years.

Chuckling at the stupidity of whoever put it up, she took a water droplet pendant from her pocket and touches the barrier with it. The barrier ripples upon contact and she steps in without hesitation.

The view opened up in a larger area, much more like the way it was before but the building looked like a newer version of the earlier façade, only newer. Why they didn't use that instead she didn't know why. She scanned the whole area and saw no one around, probably because she's already late for her first, second period? Blame the chairman for giving them missions early in the morning.

Scanning the whole area, she saw tool sheds on both sides of the main building. The building looks like it has about four rooms from the outside and some movements can be seen from one of them thru the window. The path continues from the barrier to the front steps of the school with tamed grass on both sides. Everything looked far more typical for her liking.

Walking to the building, she noticed that no traces of the past can be seen to the area. It's like they deleted the whole shrine and what happened from existence and that hurt her… a lot. She entered the front steps and saw Karasuma waiting for her. She bowed out of respect. "You're late", he glared at her.

"I know." She sighed, "Blame it to the Chairman for giving us early morning task." She relaxed her shoulders.

It was Karasuma's turn to return the sigh. "He went with you but he's not late." He noted receiving a glare from the girl. "Don't try to tell me that his school is down the mountain and yours is up here. You have Kurumi with you, utilize her." Whatever retort Manami has died down to a pout, "We already briefed you about what this school is about. I hope you are fully prepared."

"I'm ready as you are." She grinned at him and he nodded.

Karasuma entered the room before her to notify the teacher inside of her arrival. She decided to stay back for a while but it didn't prevent her from taking a peek inside. She saw her target god in front wobbling with his yellow tentacles and shiny bald head. Her gaze shifted to the rows of chairs with normal looking students sitting up at the sight of Karasuma.

Dread fell upon her when she realized something. Her classmates are not demons, spirit or other creatures like she was expecting. She shut the door hard and fell to her knees. With all her training, lessons and missions revolving around creatures, she had gotten too comfortable with them but along her skills in interacting with those creatures… She has forgotten how to deal with people.

The class tensed at the sight of Karasuma entering the classroom approaching Korosensei, the Octopus deity. The hound is not as powerful as the deity but they knew not to anger him if they don't want to go on a hunt with the pack.

The door suddenly closed with a loud thud that followed and the attention of the whole class shifted to the door. Shuffling can be heard outside.

Karasuma sighed and suddenly open the door to see a bespectacled girl trying to crawl away from the room. Another vein popped and he suddenly took her by the collar by force and throws her inside the room, Korosensei catching her on time.

She was on her feet with her glasses and braids fixed in no time courtesy of Korosensei. "Ah… this is our 29th student. Please introduce yourself."

Manami flushed but calmed down as she saw a boy with dragon scales, she tilted her head thinking they might not be normal at all. She sighed and started introducing herself, "A-ano… My name is M-anami O-Okuda, Nice to meet you all." She stuttered much to her embarrassment.

Some students visibly sweat dropped at her, a few girls sends her a friendly smile. After a few more awkward moments, she was seated two seats away from the window. Korosensei and Karasuma talked for a few more minutes until the hound left signaling the resume of their lesson.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't know what's up with but this is my third time trying to upload this chapter. Thank you for letting me know Shiranai Atsune, I hope it will kick in this time.

AssClass is not mine so ... sad.

 **Chapter 12**

Classes started without much of an incident anymore. It was not until lunch time when Manami was approached by the class representative who introduced herself as Meg followed by two other girls who is grinning behind her back, well the green-haired girl is grinning while the other one is simply smiling at her.

Her attention was taken from the two when Meg handed her a suspiciously normal looking handbook briefing her on do's and don'ts which she already heard from Karasuma and left with a small smile and welcoming hand shake leaving the three girls.

Kayano, as the green-haired girl introduced herself, sat on the now empty chair in front of her. "Hey Okuda, what are you?" She inquired.

"It's not nice to ask about it on the first meeting, Kayano-chan" The black-haired girl looks at Manami apologetically. "Did you bring lunch with you? You can sit with us outside if you want."

Kayano giggled sheepishly while scratching her head, the childish gesture passed as an apology for suddenly bringing in the topic. "Ne Kanzaki, I think she is a good one considering she did not react violently or anything."

The raven-haired gave a small smile not knowing what to do but decided to try and get along with the two girls. "It's alright Kayano, Kanzaki. I am simply an adopted child of a cleric who was given a simple task as a guardian. I am here as part of my training." She answered formally, praising herself for not stuttering and delivering the line that she practiced some nights ago.

"That's good to hear, at least we have more normal students around." Kanzaki sighed in relief, "Kayano and I are having trouble associating with the others as most of them are divines. I'm a Miko by the way, our family holds the air temple for generations and I was sent here for training too, just like you." She grinned.

"They are not all divines, Kanzaki. I think we can get along with the others just fine too given the chance." Kayano's stomach growled. "Anyways, let's go eat. We have a spot outside during lunch, let's go" Manami and Kanzaki decided to follow the bouncing girl outside.

They were greeted by two more students once they arrived at their spot just across the oval behind the school, the so-called meeting spot is perfect with the trees shading the area and the breeze coming from the river nearby provided a cool atmosphere.

From their area, they have a perfect view to watch other students who are either sparring on the oval (courtesy of the troublemakers as dub my Kayano), eating lunch inside the classroom, on the roof and some other areas around the school and suspiciously sneaking around the building (pranksters as dub again by Kayano).

Kanzaki introduced Manami to the two guys waiting for them, one with a blue hair in ponytail named Nagisa which Manami assumed is a guy considering that he is wearing pants and another normal looking guy with black hair and a baller on his wrist named Sugino which is apparently a far descendant of the Greek god Hermes, his grandfather being a demi god.

Manami kept on smiling urging her fellow students to give off more details about their classmates, daily routine and school happenings. Her smile passing off as amusement with their stories hiding the real agenda on getting more about the students, school and the two god residents.

Cheshire cat grin spreads across his lips the moment he saw her on their usual spot along with the others. He knew the day would come when they would meet each other again but he didn't know that it would be this soon. Only five years have passed since the incident about her mother, he was thinking that it would take ten years for before he goes out of his way to seek her, but it looks like fate has another plan for them yet again.

He approached the group quietly noting how his friend slash rival stopped almost choke in his food the moment he steps within his range, _sharp as always_ , he thought and claimed his spot just between Nagisa and the new comer.

"I see that we have a new recruit" He shamelessly put his hands around the raven-haired girl's shoulders, gauging her reaction. He was answered by a tilted head and confused purple eyes hiding behind a ridiculous round specs, if she's trying to fake ignorance she was sure winning it.

"Ano... " She started looking back at Kayano and Kanzaki with eyes pleading for help "Hello... I guess?" Her gaze went back to the newly arrived boy.

Karma raised an eyebrow when Kayano decided to step in between then abandoning her place besides Nagisa successfully breaking the contact within the two or in other words, removing Karma's arms from the girl. "I think you left your manners back in your cage again Garfield, our girl here just say hello." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well hello there little girl" Karma answered looking directly at Manami then his gaze sharpen at Kayano, "I know you're little but I'm not talking to you because up until now I can't still see which part of you is a girl." He chuckled darkly.

Manami was ushered by Kanzaki to occupy Kayano's place as the two bickered, "Why you?!" Kayano's eyes started to glow, "You need your eyes checked as you obviously cannot see a maiden's beauty in front of you." She started to calm down seeing Nagisa behind Karma, "And of course, the octopus will not allow me to wear skirt if I'm not a girl Old man."

Karma looked back at Nagisa then Kayano then Nagisa again then settle his gaze back at Kayano, his eyes now bearing playfulness and mischief. "Could've fooled me. Nagisa here is wearing pants and he looked more feminine than you." He chuckled.

A tick appeared on Nagisa and Kayano's forehead, "uhm, as much as I would like to not interrupt your bickering, you guys are scaring Okuda." Sugino just shrugged and continue eating successfully interrupting the three.

The trio looked back at Manami who is now on the verge of crying with her hands on her thighs playing with the hem of her skirt. Karma backed down and stole one of Nagisa's strawberry milk ignoring Kayano who is furiously apologizing while gushing on how adorable the girl is.

Karma shifted his gaze to the sky, not noticing Nagisa sending him knowing looks. He let out a grin while looking up sending his silent challenge, _this will be fun._


	13. Chapter 13

don't want me to post my story anymore T-T  
I'm having trouble in uploading. I hope I won't have to do this the 3rd time like last chapter.

Anyways, enjoy! Love you lots. 

**Chapter 13**

Manami's first school day ended with no more incident. She was invited to go the arcade by the group but she politely declined with her homework as an excuse. She has twice as many as the others for the reason that she needs to catch up with their lessons.

"I'm home" She called out tirelessly and was immediately received a hug by the door way. "Mami… can't breathe."

"Oh sorry dear, I just missed you. You've been cooped up in the house with me for years, only going out for missions but you've been gone for the whole day today!" The woman exclaimed with her shoulder length her bouncing. "Anyways, I've prepared tea and snacks. Go up and change your clothes, Ashuo is already preparing the table." Her eyes sparkled with glee.

Manami nodded and went up to their room to drop her things and change out of her uniform. She went down afterwards seeing Gakushuu and his mother already in the middle of discussion. Sitting beside the strawberry blonde boy, she looked at the sight that always amazes her. His mother, Kouka shares the same feature with him, strawberry blonde hair with purple eyes and all but the mother's eyes holds glow and playfulness while the boy holds his father's seriousness.

She observed her two companions chatting animatedly with Gakushuu actually laughing at his mother's joke every few moments making her long for her own mother but she drowned the feeling with her tea to not ruin the mood. She put on a smile again and ate a toffee made by Kouka, the sweetness filling her mouth, the treat slowly made its way to her heart from the day she starts eating it which was five years ago.

Remembering the first time she arrived at the Asano's household, she was immediately greeted by Kouka which was already briefed by the chairman. The chairman, Gakuho Asano, Gakushuu's father led his son away to his studies while she was being pampered by the mother. It was later that day when she discovered the swelling bruise in Gakushuu's face that she realized how frightening that older Asano is, a total opposite of his wife.

They were inseparable ever since, with the trainings, studies and missions that they needed to accomplish they are topping all of it to not anger the man anymore. Homeschooled since she arrived, today would be the first time they will be pursuing different paths with him studying in his father's watch on the main building slowly gathering enough forces to overthrow his own father while her following the god's to get more information both only have one goal in mind, to save their mothers.

She was snapped back to reality when her adopted mother inquired. "How about you, dear? Have you met new friends at school?" She provided the details of her day leaving the fact about the gods on her school.

It was not later that night when they were supposed to be sleeping when they got the chance to talk about their earlier mission and day at school. Gakushuu removed a part of the make shift divider in his room revealing Manami sitting on her bed from the other side, a sleeping Kurumi situated on the floor. "You should put her on a cage or something, she's getting too big." He commented entering her room sitting just beside the door he created.

Choosing to ignore the guy's comment, she went back to her given homework. "Why does different gods exists again?" She inquired.

"Didn't we learn that before… and homework on your first day?" An eyebrow shot. "Gods exists because of human's faith, the more humans believed in them the powerful they are."

She started writing slowly remembering the details, "The more human knows they exist, even without the faith and belief, just the knowledge is enough to keep them existing, yes?" The boy nodded and she stopped writing placing her hand on her chin, elbow in her thighs. "I wonder why he still exists; I mean who would patronize Karma that much that it will become an actual god."

"Ever heard of the phrase Karma is a bitch? Good Karma, Bad Karma. I think the Hindu started it. Once the belief started, it spreads like wild fire making people believe that there will be a comeback, be it good or bad, for everything. He got a good marketing, you know." Now leaning, almost laying down the lion sized cat on the floor, he stroked its black and white fur making the creature sigh in comfort. "What are your classmates?"

"I've written a list but I am still figuring everything out. Some of them are good in hiding their true self like this guy with blue hair, Nagisa, I can't seem to figure what he is but he is definitely powerful. Some are normal humans with a connection to the divine like a Miko, witch and a phantom eater but I did not use my eyes to see their true forms… yet."

Gakushuu leaned his back more to look at the girl. "You have a phantom eater? Wouldn't she be a useful?"

"No, Hara might turn out to be a hindrance. She might eat everything that we encountered and Kurumi will have a competition so I stray away from her. They are already forming a squad; I was included on the Miko's squad with the blue haired guy and son of sons of Hermes. Apparently the squad is close to him." Now lying down on her bed with her stomach while continuously answering the homework, she inquired "There's this girl in the squad, can we investigate on her further?"

"Why?" He questioned while stretching his arms reaching for Manami's hair slowly tugging it out of her braids "Is she that interesting?"

She felt both her braids come undone, "Yes, I felt like I've seen her somewhere before. There's something mysterious about her, she's giving off the same aura as Nagisa and both of them is in tight friendship with Karma." Eyebrows knit as she felt her hair touching her face.

"What's her name?" came another flick to the girl's hair.

A pout made a way on her lips, "Kayano Kaede. Short girl, green hair with bubbly personality." He nodded, "Can you please stop messing with my hair?" she flicked his hand away throwing an eraser at Gakushuu who is now making his way out of her room, chuckling on his way out.

"I'll go to the archives tomorrow after school." And with that, he closes the divider.

The moon shine brightly that night and two friends are leaning on the railing on the main Kunigigaoka School building rooftop. "Do they really have to schedule as on patrol during school night?" A guy with short dark hair stretched. "Where are the others assigned?"

"Karma will take our shift later, the girls are downtown." The blue haired boy answered, his dark coat swayed with the winds, his focus settled back on top of the mountain. "We need to check the barriers, Sugino."

"I'll do it, might as well walk around than do nothing at all." Sugino yawned and stretch one last time, nodding before jumping from the roof saluting and grinning at Nagisa while doing so.

Nagisa chuckled at his friend's antics and continue watching the town from his location when he felt another presence looming behind him. Suddenly alarmed, he quickly withdrew his carbon tactical knife from his coat pocket only to be apprehended by his attacker.

With his shoulders being held from the back, his own knife now on his throat his mind shows him thousand ways on how to get out of the grip and another thousand to punish his attacker when he heard a familiar chuckle.

Shock etched Nagisa's face as soon as he was released by his captor, like he was frozen in time for being attacked and released in just a few seconds. He turned back to see his friend with his infamous Cheshire cat grin obviously pleased with his small achievement. "Seriously Karma?!"

The red head laughed at that handing the knife back at his shock stricken friend. "What? You seem jumpy these past few days." He handed Nagisa a can of milk which made the latter scowl. "I saw Sugino on my way here, the guy really need take his patrols seriously or else the hound will kill him."

"I could say the same for you. What are you doing here anyways? Your shift is not until….." Nagisa looked at his pocket watch "one hour and thirty seven minutes from now."

Karma leaned forward to the railings, his elbow on the metal bar hand on his chin. "Details, details. I just got nothing to do."

"You're thinking…" Nagisa answered which does not surprise the read head anymore. "Which you rarely do." He earned a snicker, "Is it about her? Are you still feeling guilty about…"

"No." came an answer all too quickly "Do I have to? It's not like she can still remember me anyways."

Shaking his head, Nagisa went near the railings besides Karma. "Five years ago you left trying to find a gate, three years ago you made me save someone who looks like her, just a few months back you are asking around once again. I know some other things you did and all of them being related to what happened before." He gave Karma a knowing glance. "Don't mess with the dead if you don't want to be found out."

Karma sighed knowing there's no escaping his friend's deduction, "Five years ago I left because I was maybe…. guilty. Well not really, more like I am trying to prove that I am not that weak. You know how damn frustrating that is." Nagisa smiled back "I am asking around to help you with your missing soul, dumbass." Karma smirked this time while Nagisa grimaced sighing at the thought of having to file extra documents. "Three years ago I made you save Akari because YOU'RE guilt is eating you for letting her sister die…" sadness traced both their eyes "Or maybe because you like her…" Blush covered his face and neck contrasting to the blue of his hair. "But I would bet it is because you wanted her to suffer for being prettier than you." Karma laughed leaping from the roof to run from the protesting Nagisa.


	14. Chapter 14

Aaaaaannnnnndddd we're back!... For the moment.

Overtime season is almost over so I maaaayyy be able to have more time for more chapters. It's hard to research and write at the same time though so if you have an idea to what character should I portray the others, I will gladly take them. You'll know what I mean once you've read this chappie.

I hope you like it everyone, I hope to see you around sooner than later.

 **Disclaimer** : AssClass is mine... nahh, don't wanna get sued. AssClass nor this fandom is not ours, yes?

 **Chapter 14**

Days went past for Manami without her getting any progress aside almost completing the list of students and their capabilities, an assignment given by the Chairman which is due the day. Her week is full of take home assignments courtesy of the Octopus and patrolling assignment from the hound. She feels like they are keeping her busy in purpose.

A yawn escaped from her as she made her way to her school early morning after her patrol duties, even Kurumi is obviously exhausted from their daily morning patrols and from keeping up late at night from the homework. _At least she's getting some sleep during the days,_ thought Manami.

She let her mind wander to her previous conversation with Gakushuu.

 _"_ _She was an actress; she still is but is on Hiatus. Two years ago she was involved in a huge road accident but she miraculously survived. There were witnesses claiming she came out from the scene unscathed, I tried tracking and asking them but they can't seem to remember anything about the accident. I also checked the CCTV footage from the area but even that looks like it was tampered. I did however have something that you might want to see." Gakushuu says as he handed her a very thin file._

 _"_ _Her real name is Akari Yukimura, she became friends with a boy named Nagisa Shiota but the boy died years before her accident along with his mother. Their house was burned down to the ground, some says it was an accident, some says it was murder and arson but due to lack of evidence and relatives to proceed with the investigation, the case was classified as closed."_

 _"_ _I was able to gather pictures of the boy and his mother, as well as Yukimura and her sister who died during the road accident. All tagged dead but Akari Yukimura, there's also a CCTV footage that I found not tampered. You can see it for yourself; it's on the last page."_

 _She flipped the pages from the bio with a definitely Kayano Kaede with black long hair picture to the bio of Nagisa Shiota and his mother and the reports from the accident and the last picture of the accident. The picture shown when the actual accident took place, it was there, a boy with red hair and a hooded figure beside him with the supposedly dead girl beside him looking at the accident._

 _Then another figure drawn her attention, in the middle of the accident, there is…_

A weight from her shoulders suddenly startled her from her thoughts; she looked up to see the owner of the arm carelessly dangling from her shoulders. Manami mentally grimaced in seeing the red head grinning at her greeting her good morning, she wanted to retort but for some reason but held back at the last second.

"A-ano... Good morning, is there anything I can help you with, Karma?" Being polite to the same person she wanted to strangle is really taking a lot from her.

Karma grinned at her and tightens his hold to the girl practically hugging her to his chest. Her first week in school always involved Karma bugging her all the time and as much as she wanted to retaliate and tell him to back off, it always ends up with her submitting to his whims until Kayano or sometimes Kanzaki or on more rare occasions, Nagisa and Sugino decided to help her out. As if on cue, Kayano came in flying between them hugging her protectively.

"I told you to get your paws away from her" Kayano pouted, the more expression she gave off, the more she is turning into her actress self Haruna Mase in Manami's mind.

It hurts her head thinking about it so she pushed everything to the back of her mind suggesting for them to move forward else they will be late for the first period. She wondered why the two suddenly stiffen.

An all too familiar blonde foreigner stood in front of the class with her chest popping out of her white vest and her skirt too short. Manami sweat dropped at the as she realized why the class are jumpy all of a sudden.

Even Terasaka the Berserker cannot look directly in front. The only few that can actually stand the sight of their communications teacher aside from her is the half incubus Maehara and his full blood cousin Isogai.

Irina's eyes zeroed out on her and she gave a seductive smile. "Well it looks like a new brat joins the fray." Her voice oozing with charm as she leaned on the table showing her chest more which makes the class cringe more, Maehara is still smiling through and through. Okajima the perverted troll looks like he's about to melt with all the redness in his face.

"I can't say new for me though, I thought I will be able to escape from-" Irina's statement got suddenly cut off with a bonk to her head courtesy of the demon commander Karasuma. "You son of a-", She whimpered at the sight of him.

Karasuma gave another deathly glare which made Irina shiver with delight. Jumping back on her feet, she instantly leaned her body against Karasuma's broad figure batting her eyelashes in the process. The hound simply waved off her advances and stepped back making the blonde fall face first to the ground.

"Practical combat training will begin after lunch. Make sure to eat well and perform well in your communications practice today. You will need that in our combat training later." He announced loud and clear. Seeing that all students understood, he made his way out the door but not before giving Irina another hard stare "And you! Learn when to shut your mouth of yours." And with that, he's gone.

"Ne, Bitch-sensei. Aren't you tired of chasing over him? You're powerful right? You can go wherever you want, get all the guys and powers you like. Why him?" The other blonde from her class questioned, obviously worried about the hard blow she dealt not less than five minutes ago.

The blonde teacher simply smiled at them with a dreamy look on her eyes, two hands holding her face while leaning on the desk for support, "I don't even know that answer to that. I can overpower him yes but I won't. My mind and body wanted to, wanting to be free of him and his bounds but there's something binding me to him. Something stronger, that my heart just won't allow me to defy him. You'll know when you finally meet the other end of your red strings." The class started seeing her on a different level until she swooned, "But look! He left me a golden apple, isn't that sweet?" And she's back to being Bitch-sensei again.

Karma sets off as soon as the lunch bell rings to get his strawberry milk from the vending machine, this is not just a simple juice dispenser mind you, the vending machine supplies food and drinks for the gods directly from above. The goods mainly help for them to keep existing on earth without exerting much power; it is strictly for divine consumption though as direct intake by mere mortals may cause death.

 _If only I could absorb powers from someone else again._ He let out an uncharacteristic sigh and walked back to their usual spot during lunch when he noticed a certain raven haired girl missing. He looked back at the school building trying to search for her when he felt a disgustingly familiar aura nearby. _The hell are they doing here?_ He decided to shrug it off instead, grinning as he made his way to Nagisa.

It was combat training when he saw Manami again in her battle uniform which consists of a simple black hoodie vest on top of her white shirt and shorts with tights under much to his chagrin and delight because unlike other girls, she is wearing something decent and very casual.

Kanzaki is adorning a traditional Miko outfit while Kayano is wearing a black dress with red scarf _as if she wanted to be found out, this stupid girl._ He looked around and saw Hazama in her traditional witch outfit, Hayami on her full huntress armor, Takaoka with her mermaid scales covering body from her chest down to her mid thighs and _is that Rio in her fairy clothes._ Karma snickered at his class slowly turning into a circus. He looked back to the only person that appealed to him.

The hound entered the fields with some of his pack following behind but what's unusual is the squad following closely. He can hear whispers from the other students as they are not in good terms with the Guardians due to some disputes some time ago, it is the first time though that they went with a five man squad instead of their usual 4 man team.

The familiar strawberry blonde haired boy is now leading the squad to the side of Karasuma's pack. What he noticed is that the Guardian's odd formation, the usual diamond formation is now resembles the 2-1-2 Zone defense formation in Basketball which is not that unusual if the leader is not more on the outside of the zone just a little behind his first two line of defense instead being on the center or back part.

Karasuma scanned his students to make sure that all of them are present despite the slight discomfort from today's visitor. "Today, we will have an actual combat practice with the Guardians. I expect full attention during combats. One person per squad will match with someone from the Guardians, the whole school ground is your battlefield and you can use whatever tactics you wanted to use. Squads are allowed to send instructions, tactics, guidelines but direct interference will not be allowed. All weapons and magic are allowed. Winner will not be declared until the other party surrenders, falls down in defeat or when I say otherwise." He barked out the mechanics of the training.

"We have medics on standby in case the combat get rough and facilitator to ensure there will be no cheating and to stop those who will go beyond the limits" When most students nod their head in acknowledgement, he scanned the area again until his gaze falls to Manami. "You will be joining the fifth squad; I believe you are already well acquainted with them. I will choose who will battle it out, I will give you twenty minutes to think of your tactics and prepare for the combat. Use your time wisely." And with that, students' scrambles and started brainstorming but fifth squad as their leader can be seen observing his bespectacled classmate and the appearance of the Guardian's leader.

Battle scenes for next chapter

Have you watched Incredibles 2 yet?


	15. Chapter 15

Fast upload! Fast upload! Fast upload! Fast upload! I'm on lunch so I hope this will go well.

This is getting longer and longer but I don't care. Bear with it people. LOL

Disclaimer: AssClass is not mine. Do I have to rub this in my own face every dang chapter? XD

Enjoy~

 **Chapter 15**

The squad used their allotted time to work on a strategy; Karma's team is not an exception. "They play dirty, we will need to make the first move!" Sugino suggested. "I say we place some itching powder bomb around the area and lure them in."

Nagisa shook his head in response. "We can't do that, you know how Karasuma-sensei will react if he caught as cheating or something."

"Who says something about cheating, we will just give them a good beating!" Kayano exclaimed excitedly throwing punch in the air. "I'm pretty sure Karma will get chosen so he should be able to win, fast and dirty without anyone noticing."

The red head knocked his knuckles on the short girls head. "What do you take me for? Although I can say that I will definitely do just that." He grinned all the while dodging the short girl's attacks.

Kanzaki sighed at her squad's antics and looked back at Manami. "I'm so sorry about that. It's just that we have quite a few experiences with the Guardians before during class hours and during patrols and they aren't the friendliest bunch. We always get in a feud with them in one way or another." She explained to the raven haired girl who just nodded in understanding. "Welcome to the squad by the way."

"What are you talking about, Yuki. She is part of the squad since her first day. I knew and felt right about her." Kayano butted in their conversation effectively removing her head from Karma's arm lock.

"I know but it becomes official today. You know Karasuma-sensei can sometimes turns unpredictable. We may never know maybe he will choose Nami to fight today and not Karma." Kanzaki answered.

"Let's hope your clairvoyance is not active today. We don't want her fighting those nasty guys." Nagisa interrupted, Sugino and Karma is still devising a plan of their own.

"I think I can handle them, they didn't look that scary anyways. What makes you say they are playing dirty?" Manami answered this time.

Kayano pouted at her friend, "You don't know what those guys can do. They will pretend weak and befriend you but will suddenly jump you from behind the second they got the chance. They are preying on the weak."

"The strawberry blonde haired guy is new, It looks like he's their leader but they are still missing one person. We shouldn't underestimate that squad specially their leader and their last member. We have had trouble with them before when there are just four of them. We don't know what they can do now the leader is in." Karma added with Sugino appearing behind him.

"We do not have any means of communication though so there's no way for us to be able to give out instructions on the battle field. Not that we needed it anyways." Sugino shrugged. "Also, I think they are spying on us. Everytime we are encountering them outsides, they somehow know our weaknesses."

Manami shook her head, "No, I don't think so." She whispered. "It's your fault they know how to counter you." This caught the interest of the whole squad, Manami saw Kayano's face getting red looking irritated and was about to retort when she added, "I mean, your appearance is. It's obvious that she's a Miko so they will know she will not be able to do that much in hand to hand combat, she's obviously a mermaid so electricity will put her down. They didn't need to exert an effort to know what you weaknesses are." She explained while pointing at Kayano and Meg repectively. "And what's with the coat, are you supposed to be a model or something?" she continued pointing at Nagisa.

Karma let an impish grinned while the others nodded at realization, Kayano suddenly hugged her. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Kayano whispered making looking like she was about to cry when she suddenly exclaimed with joy, "And Nagisa is our… you will never guess," she made a dramatic pose of introducing the blue haired boy "Our in house Grim Reaper!"

 _Found ya',_ Manami internally smirk at the confirmation while Kayano received a fist in the head courtesy of the red head reprimanding her not to shout it out loud and Nagisa trying but obviously failing to stop the two. "This is awesome right? We have a god, a descendant of a god and a grim reaper in our squad." Kanzaki stated proudly.

"Indeed… awesome indeed." Is Manami's only answer.

The battle already started with Natsuhiko Koyama, a guy with thin curly hair and glasses and Terasaka, the big guy of the class wearing Berserker armor. After the signal was given, Koyama summon some crows to lift him from the ground to the school's roof knowing the Berserker cannot follow him fast because of his Armor's weight.

Terasaka shouted profanities at him while trying to find a way to climb the roof. He got on top by climbing walls using the windows as his leverage only to find the top empty and Koyama back on the ground.

Knowing that it's his chance to break some grounds and maybe catch the opponent in the process, he jumped ignoring his squads' warning and ended up in a quicksand which was earlier placed by his enemy thru incantation. The first battle ended as soon as it started leaving the whole class disappointed.

The next round started after they removed Terasaka from the ground. Groans can be heard when the next contestants was up. "Sakakibara and Nakamura, you know the drill." Karasuma barked around.

Ren Sakakibara, a guy with brown hair swept to the side can be seen smirking in the middle of their training grounds. The girls mentally puked when the said guy winked at Kanzaki, encouraging a shiver from the girl.

Nakamura rolled her eyes, preparing her weapons. Her weapon consists of different types of powder bombs hanging on her waist and a dagger on her right thigh. She observed her opponent and he is still lax as ever.

Once the signal charges, Nakamura hid her fairy wings and make herself ant size to hide herself for her surprise attack. Everyone is clearly impressed by her tactics, Sakakibara is still standing trying to charm the girls and miserably failing.

"Wrong move", Manami whispered as she watch Nakamura's small aura bounced from grass to grass rounding Ren. As Nakamura is getting near, Manami is getting anxious and anxious. "We have to stop them." She told her squad.

"No way, Nakamura is about to pounce." Karma grinned at her, "She maybe a fairy but her ways of pranking can par with me. I'm sure she will do well." He proudly said.

Manami weren't able to stop herself as she glare at Karma, "Stop her. She will die there!" Her voice raising which suddenly irritated the guy.

"Why would I do that? Can't you trust us for once? First you are babbling about how they can see through us with our clothes even obviously they are spying and now you are asking us to stop a fight?" The red haired fumed.

"Don't you dare start me with that! I am telling you what I can see and I can see that she's about to get hurt real bad." She answered practically screaming by the end, the remaining of their members of their squad looked on worried about the two.

Karma inhaled, steam can be visibly seen around him as he tried diffusing his anger. "Look, I know you are worried about her but she's using her head unlike a certain Terabaka I know. She wouldn't let herself get beat up that easily."

"You didn't know them." She whispered, now looking back at the battle already in position.

"And you do?!" As if on cue, flames hotter than Karma's head erupted around the field. All expectantly looked back but they can only see Ren in the middle with his ever smiling face, eyes closed with satisfaction.

"Freaking useless", Manami whispered as she dashed to the flames faster than anyone can react. In few seconds, she's out the other side holding something in her arms running directly to the ready medics team from Karasuma's pack.

"Oops, looks like I went a little overboard." Sakakibara whistled making Manami glared back at him. _I really hate this guy_ , the girl thought seething.

Karasuma barked orders to his team to extinguish the flame when it suddenly disappeared. "Sakakibara, Okuda, back to your squads. The medics will handle Nakamura now. We will resume in a few minutes."

Manami is hesitant to leave the still small form Nakamura to the medics but she complied while Sakakibara hold his ground but returned when ordered by their squad leader. By the time the two reached their respective places, their eyes instantly met. _I'll kill you,_ Manami mouthed. Sakibara just smiled as an answer furtherly annoying the girl.

Her squad welcomed her back, Kayano and Kanzaki thanked her along with the two boys. Karma is just watching from the back of the group, she remembered their previous conversation but decided to shrug it off.

Once the commotion has been cleared with additional precautions added, mainly the class being held back by Isogai and Megu and Karasuma's pack in killing the guardians, the hound announced the next pair.

"Asano, Okuda. Field, now!"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: No need to proof read, sorry and my apologies for those who are expecting this to be ... err just to those who are expecting something. I'm not spoiling anything. LOL

Thank you for the reviews. This is my 1 week work in between breaks and lunches, XD. Enjoy everyone!

Disclaimer: AssClass is owned by Yūsei Matsui-Sama!

 **Chapter 16**

Karma didn't know exactly what happened but the feeling of being watched doesn't suit him well that's why his irritation came out the first time it had a chance and that is when Okuda suggested for Nakamura to forfeit the game. It felt strange as he is usually calm and cool but something triggered his emotions and he suddenly lash out at the girl's suggestion.

It happened all too fast, he tried to cool down his head but the next he knows the girl is not besides him anymore but inside the field tending to his fallen friend. Rage and guilt build up inside him as he watched the medic tending to his friends wounds with the culprit still smiling in the middle of it all. How we manage to keep his self from bashing the guy's skull from his head is beyond him.

He watched Okuda as she made her way to their group preparing an apology for his earlier outburst and readying as there's a high chance that he will be called for the next battle. Once the girl got back, she easily got tangled in a mass of green and black haired limbs thanking her for quick assistance to their blonde friend. He stepped back smiling a little, his apology can always go some other time.

"I'll kill you." His trained ears picked up a very low whisper coming from the girl which he almost did not believe if not the mocking face from Sakakibara to her. Before he can even think about it, Karasuma announced the participants for the next battle. He cracked his knuckles making sure that he is in good condition, "Asano, Okuda. Field, now!" the hound announces. _Wait, what?_

His head shot up quickly to the trainer which almost causes him a whiplash. He looked back at Nagisa to confirm what they just heard, the blue haired look back and with their instant understanding; they decided to step back from the group.

"Can you believe it? I thought I will be up this time. Can you tell Okuda to switch with me instead?" The red haired whispered.

Nagisa face palmed at is friend, "This is not why I thought we're here for. Have you heard that name, he's calling 'Asano'."

Karma's eyebrow shot, "Yeah I do and I heard Okuda after that. They are about to battle it out, don't expect me to just stand here."

"That's not what I meant. Look at this!" Nagisa groaned in frustration. "My missing soul is Asano Kouka, we have an Asano over there."

"Do you expect me to keep tabs of your job? No. Now tell Okuda to switch with me and why the gods are we whispering like a gossiping teenager." He said while pushing his short friend by the shoulders.

Nagisa rolled his eyes at his friend but approached Okuda, the said girl however is now in the field waiting for her opponent.

Some of their classmates are already protesting that Okuda shouldn't be the one to play it out for their team but Karasuma simply shut them down with a glare. No one made a move from the guardian's squad yet. It took a few minutes before Ren Sakakibara once again forwarded into the battlefield. "Since I can sense bloodlust towards me from all audiences, let me grace you again with my presence. This is your chance for revenge so better make it worth my time little Miss." He bowed down with his right arm over his left chest, letting out another mocking smirk as he does so.

Nagisa noted how calm Okuda is despite being in front of the abusive Sakakibara. She did mentioned before being a family guardian but they still didn't know exactly what she is capable of so he decided not to interfere as Karma initially suggested.

The whole atmosphere is tense now, the whole class is anticipating the next move from both parties. "Ah… It looks like it's time for punishment." Everyone watched as she draws two guns out of nowhere letting a pleased smirk, hey eyes seems to be full with ecstasy.

Wave after wave of gunshots echoed through the mountain top, the others can only watch as the bullets went to where Ren is. No one can see the guy as dusts and smoke filled the air where he was standing.

Manami stopped shooting the moment the wind blew hard seeing an untouched Ren, all bullets rained down on a circle form around him, the ground clearly abused of the gunshots. He suddenly leaped from the ground chuckling, producing a metal whip that was hidden from his back he lashed it out on her successfully grabbing her leg. He then throw his side of the whip around the nearby flag pole catching the other end as he goes down and pulling hard with Manami on the other end.

Already anticipating the move, she produced a carbon blade and thrown it to the pole cutting it in half, removing the whip from the pole. Leg still bounded by the whip, she landed on crouching position near the pole. She catch the half of the pole that she cut earlier and thrown it to Ren. The guy didn't even need to avoid it with his barrier doing all the work.

Manami hissed when she felt the whip digging on her left leg. She tried to remove it when Ren warned her, "Ah-ah, you don't want to do that unless you want this flesh eating baby to rip you faster."

"It's true! It's the flesh eating Cerberus whip, I've read it from the books before. This is a cursed weapon, where did you get it? Is this even allowed?" A bespectabled boy noticed from the background. "Don't move too much, it will bite faster and can rip your leg off."

"How do you even know about it?" Terasaka, his squad leader inquired gawking at the glasses boy.

Takebayashi's aura changed, eyes gleaming behind his glasses. "Because I'm the weapon genius." He smirked at the berserker earning a smack on the head courtesy of their resident witch, Hazama.

"Cursed weapons are discussed few weeks back by Korosensei, are you even listening?" The black haired girl added. "As a matter of fact, those guns earlier are zodiac weapons. The twins, Silver Gemini. Those types of weapons are too much to handle for mere mortals, even I am having trouble in handling my Primal crystal and I'm a full blood witch."

"Err… you're not a full blood witch, you're just saying that."

Manami ignored the talking around her and focused on her opponent, her legs getting number as the minute goes by. She knows the more she moves her leg, the more the whip will clamp on her leg. With the intention of quickly ending the battle, she once again summoned her gun. "That won't work; I still have my barrier on." Sakakibara wiggled his index finger.

"Piss off." She said and shoots through the air. The bullets disappeared and his index finger burst which healed almost instantly.

"What happened? Did it go past through the barrier?" Sugino inquired.

"No." Karma answered but did not supply any details but then looked at Nagisa who nodded in confirmation. Wave after wave of gunshots can be heard again, the shots successfully landed but her opponent will only heal the wounds.

Manami, who was still crouching on the ground, felt herself getting exhausted. She suddenly stopped and laid her head down the ground, everyone can hear her labored breathing. Her opponent knowing that it was his chance for his final strike walked to her fallen form and sat in front of her with a palm on his chin as if watching her struggling was a daily occurrence.

"Oh how much I dreamt of this day seeing you kissing the ground before me." He said grinning baring his fangs to the girl.

"You hate me this much?" Manami whispered with her teeth grinding as she tried to pull herself together. She can hear the others screaming for the hound to stop the battle. She shook her head as she met eyes with him, Karasuma just sighed at the stubbornness of his student.

Sakakibara lifted her head by the hair, seeing her wincing in pain brought him great pleasure which can clearly be seen from his face. "Do you really need to ask? Of course, I hate you this much."

"At least now I know the feeling is mutual." She grinned and gave him a hard head butt, instantly finding her power to move she summon an item and put it around his neck. Successfully executing her plot, she swiftly makes a roundhouse kick that sent him flying.

The unexpected kick made him lost his grip to the whip, leaving the girl a chance to escape from the weapon. "You bitch! What in hell is this?" He tried removing the strap from his neck but unable to do so, it is clearly locked from its place and seeing his captor freed herself from his hands made him more agitated.

"Oh that? I have it made especially for you. That's my choker underdog, the moment the wearer tried using magic my hounds will come out from the choker and will start eating the source of magic. Considering your healing abilities, this will be the best torture device for you" She stood up as if she wasn't hurting just a few minutes ago. "Let the feast begin." With that, she fired a single shot hitting his shoulders.

As promised, dog like shadows appeared from the choker bringing terror to his eyes. His screams of pain can be heard as the shadows started lapping on his healing shoulders. The dogs chewed fast enough not giving him enough time to completely heal started working on his arms.

Karasuma decided to step in this time knowing that there will be no end of the torture. "Third brawl, win for fifth squad. You can release him now Okuda." He announces.

The girl pouted but complied. Sakakibara's left shoulder and arm almost got ripped due to the bone deep damage the choker inflicted. He was immediately taken away by the medics. "Well, it's fun while it lasted. I'll wash up for now." Manami turned and walked inside the building leaving the others speechless.

"Awesome!" Sugino exclaimed excitedly, the others completely agreeing with him.

"You almost killed him." Manami heard a very familiar voice calling her from behind as she washes her face. She looked up to see Gakushuo from the mirror leaning on one of the cubicles of the washroom. "You know he's one of my best… staff."

She snickered at him, not even bothering to look back. "You went overboard yourself too. You set the fairy girl on fire, her wings burnt to crisp. It's irreparable. What are you thinking?"

"I don't do things without a reason and I intend to keep the reason to myself." He rebutted as soon as he saw her mouth opened. "You, however, outdid yourself. How can you gain their trust now that you show what you can do? They will be suspicious."

"Karma, probably will if he will remember you but I will try to distract him as much as possible. I found the reaper we're looking for but it looks like he found you too. He knows who you are now and he will probably think that you are involved in her… disappearance. Once they learned that we knew each other, it will only take that long to put two and two together. It will be harder to take the card if that happens." She glared at him. "I will try to create a diversion."

"I already figured that much so I already did some damage control. Just distract the gods for now and I will keep the reaper busy for a while."

Manami only nodded in affirmation and continued cleaning up when she heard incoming voices. When she glanced back the mirror, Gakushuo is already gone.

 **End note: I have too many questions about this chapter too. hahaha**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** The transition from last chapter to this one is hard that's why it's a bit short but I will not give up on this one. Please excuse any miss on grammar or spelling, I'm using notepad in doing this T.T

 **CodeAnime:** Thank you once again for the support from my Karmanami to my other pairings.

I wanted to post an alternative ending for my AsaRio fic to relate it to the manga but I'm not sure if that will be necessary.

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

The day wrap up with no more casualties with one point gained for the whole class and four points for the guardians. After almost all students went on their way home, Karma decided to check on his friend who is still staying on the infirmary. "Oi, how long will you be staying here?" He tossed a box of apple juice to the blonde.

Rio Nakamura groaned at the sight of the red haired god. "Ugh, who gave you permission to visit me?"

"I'm a god remember, I can do what I want." He said slouching on the chair besides the bed. He glanced at the table besides the bed and noticed some fruits and flowers. "Woah, never thought you'd entertain suitors."

"Idiot, that came from the guardian's leader, he came here earlier to apologize. Told me that what his team mate does really is uncalled for." Rio plucked the juice she was given and enjoyed the cool fruity beverage sliding down her throat.

"It really is uncalled for. How are you?"

"Jeez dude, I'm fine. Don't give me that look, it doesn't hurt as much. Looks like I've overreacted. She shrugged and dismiss the worried look being sent on her way. "What about you? Something's bothering you."

He shakes his head and ruffled her hair, "I'll tell you after you're discharged. Let's eat on the cafe that you are talking about, my treat."

"Ara, ara~ If I don't know you better I would say you are being nice and generous but I know you too well to know you're bribing me. You can't hide anything from me for too long you know." She grinned in response as she waive off his hand sneaking her hand behind him and pulled down a hair from his nape making him cry out in pain.

All too suddenly, the door to the infirmary opened again. "I-I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" A small squeak was heard.

The two all too quickly detached themselves from furtherly hurting each other and turn to the girl. "Nami-chaan~" Cried out Rio. "I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you today." She said pouting at the said girl.

"Ano, it's okay. I'm just here to make sure that you're alright." Answered Manami who is still standing awkwardly by the door.

Rio leaned back on the bed flexing her arms to show her visitors that she's in good condition. "I'm still at one piece but it wouldn't be much of a trouble, can you come near me please."

Manami walked slowly, purposely ignoring the red head near them. "I've heard that you will stay here over the weekend so I brought some stuffs that you might need." She offered the paper bag she's holding containing basic essentials and more food. The blonde thanked her with glee as soon as she saw snacks inside the bag. "Well, let me know if you will need anything during your stay here. You can call me anytime, I'll go ahead now." She bowed down while Rio pouted at her quick visit.

The bespectacled girl left as soon as she came in. "I've heard what happened between he two of you from Yukiko and Kaede." The blonde started as soon as the door closes. "Isn't it the best time to stop sulking and apologize?". She laughed as her companion muttered a quick good bye and sprinted outside by the window.

* * *

Manami took her time in walking down the mountain. She didn't have to rush going home as she finished all the reports she needed to do ahead of time so she decided to take a stroll. She let out a sigh as the guilt of what happened to her classmate attacked her full force.

She saw what will happen, she saw the spirit of death looming around but she let her suffer. She was never that open with mortal humans but divine creatures really do have a special place in her heart that's why seeing the elven girl's suffering made her heart clenched.

Holding a tight fist close to her heart then to her left shoulder, she decided to take a detour to the last place she saw her mother. She walked down going around from trees to trees like she's following an invisible path only she can remember.

She goes around another huge tree into a small clearing, traces of the once opened pathway still lingers. A crack on the area on the ground that no plant dared to touch still exists. She came near, fell down on her knees and at the moment at the last place she saw her mother, she broke down.

* * *

Large drops of rain suddenly fell down from the now darken sky as Karma tried to follow the traces of the girl. He tried following the same path the students are usually taking to go down the mountain but even the small interval of leaving the school, she cannot find the girl.

Feeling the presence of the girl still within the area, he leap from trees to trees to trace her. What he found is something he will never expect. Under some huge roots of one of the huge trees in an all too familiar surroundings, he saw the girl hugging her knees with her face covered by her wet hair. Her wet uniform clinging to her body like a second skin, her shoulders shaking.

Seeing her this vulnerable made him realize one thing, that the powerful girl from the earlier battle and the same girl he deceived to break out from his curse is still the same girl, very human and very fragile.

"Hey." Slowly, he knelt down in front of her slowly touching her by the shoulders. She looked up at him and started crying again, hugging the red haired all too suddenly made him stiffen. He never had someone leaned on him much as cry on him before but he decided to let her be for now.

* * *

Kayano sighed contentedly under her warm blanket with her hot chocolate in hand under the stormy weather when she suddenly received a phone call. She groaned as she saw Karma's name on her phone and is very tempted to ignore the call but decided against it as Nagisa might not appreciate it if it's an emergency.

She put her hot chocolate on her bedside table and prepared herself on possible assault of teasing and sarcasm, "What do you want?" She half shouted to her caller.

The line was quiet for few seconds until she hears some shuffling and something that suspiciously sounds like sniffling. "Yo washboard, I kinda need your help. Can you bring me some set of clothes and stuff... please?" Now that definitely shot one of her eyebrows ignoring the nickname, if anything, Karma never asked for favors much as say please. "Okuda is here." She almost dropped her phone at that. 

**tbc**


End file.
